Why don't you notice me?
by Annie Rini Romanov
Summary: Harry and Ginny hardly notice each other, will they ever? Set in the sixth year.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

            Harry trudged wearily to the Great Hall, allowing his feet to drag in the mud. It didn't matter, his shoes were already stained a messy brown. Quiditch practice had been miserable; the poring rain had drenched the Griffindor House Team before they had even begun playing. Harry hadn't been able to see through his glasses, but it didn't matter, he couldn't have seen through the heavy deluge anyway. They had given up practicing after half an hour, because their new beaters kept hitting everyone off their brooms and someone (Harry couldn't tell who) had to go to get their bloody broken nose fixed. They had announced the practice over, and Harry hadn't even waited before slinging his broom over his shoulder and leaving with Ron to the Great Hall. 

            Even with all the crummy weather, Harry was at least glad he was back on the Quiditch Team as Seeker. He felt badly though, for taking Ginny Weasly's place, but she had said dismissively, " Its no bother Harry! Besides, I have O.W.L.'s this year, and will be much to busy to play." Harry had to agree, his O.W.L. year had been hectic too, surprising enough, he was kind of glad he had some extra time for his work, and he needed it, since he planned to be an Auror. 

            Lost in thought, Harry plunked himself next to Ron, who was the Keeper for the Quiditch Team, and reached for the nearest platter of food, not even noticing what it was. Ron managed a half grin half chew at Hermione, who was sitting across from him, before turnig to his now full plate. Hermione, peering at him from over her "Ancient Runes" book, added a more dignified "Hello Harry, Hello Ron, how was practice?" and set down her book.

            "Are you still studying? You've been doing that all day!" Ron criticized between swallows of Kidney Pie and Mashed Potatoes. 

A/N: Wahoo! Was that ever fun! I will have Ginny in the next chapter, I promise.


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. 

            Harry pulled himself out of bed, completely exhausted. The homework from all his teachers was intensifying, and Quiditch practice occupied most of his evenings.

            Quiditch! Something in Harry's stomach gave a most terrifying lurch, so much that Harry had to lean on the dresser next to his bed so that he wouldn't trip over the pants he was trying to pull on. 

            Harry had forgotten that he had a Quiditch match against Slytherin today. His hand trembled as he pushed his glasses onto his face, and even worse as he lifted his fork to his face at breakfast. 

            "You'll do great Harry!" Ron said reassuringly, clapping Harry so hard on the back, he made him spill the contents in his goblet. Harry grabbed a napkin and started to sop up the mess, just as Ginny sat down next to him. She grinned at Hermione, and the two of them started a conversation about Victor Krum. Ron snorted into his breakfast very loudly, getting some stares from fellow Griffindors.  Harry looked up, and saw him glaring angrily at Hermione. 

            "Let's go get ready, Harry," he said heatedly, and stomped out of the dining hall without waiting for Harry. Hermione and Ginny giggled, so Harry started to leave before they wanted him to join into their silly girlish discussions. 

            "Er…see you later, at the match." He said, nervously. The girls smiled at him. 

            "Good luck, Harry!" Hermione said. Ginny nodded, agreeing.

            "We'll win with you back on the team!" Ginny tilted her head up at him, beaming. For some reason Harry's stomach fluttered, and he found himself wanting to win, so not to disappoint her. 

            "Thanks." He whispered hoarsely, and then whirled around so they wouldn't see him blushing. "Bye!" he called, walking away quickly. He could hear them talking as he strolled towards the door, the voices growing fainter with his every step.  

            "Dean is so great!"

            "Really?"

            "Well, not exactly, he's been worrying me lately…

            "Why?"

            "Do you know Violet Quibbles? Well…" Harry exited the great hall, and headed to the fields, his heart pounding away in his ear.

All right, almost there! Harry is starting to feel something for Ginny…


End file.
